Cardiomyopathic changes frequently occur as concomitants of several systemic diseases. Detection by conventional clinical techniques is relatively insensitive, however, and diagnosis generally is made late in the course of the disease. From our preliminary results, it is clear that certain cardiomyopathic changes are apparent from the echocardiogram before, and in some cases long before, they are apparent by clinical assessment.